<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Way by excited_ferret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409584">On the Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excited_ferret/pseuds/excited_ferret'>excited_ferret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Freaky Friday (1976)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Internal Monologue, Post-Body Swap, thinking about life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excited_ferret/pseuds/excited_ferret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels as though she'd forgotten how to breathe a long time ago and is just remembering how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellen has a long bus ride to think about what's going on.</p>
<p>That in itself is unusual; she's almost never on the bus, in the car, or even at home without a list of things to remember.  But she's Annabel now, not herself, and Annabel doesn't have a list of things to do.  She has one thing--school.</p>
<p>Ellen liked school the first time she was there, and she thinks it'll be a pleasure to go back.  She can hardly imagine the luxury of having a whole day to herself, where all she has to do is learn things.  She'll have Annabel's English class.  Maybe they'll talk about poetry!  Poetry was always her favorite.  She misses it.  Bill is a wonderful provider, but he's never had much time for poetry.</p>
<p>She leans back in her seat, closing her eyes.  No dishes, no dry cleaners, no laundry, no grocery shopping, and no appointments.  Just school.  It feels like a gift.  She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  She feels as though she'd forgotten how to breathe a long time ago and is just remembering how.</p>
<p>Not that everything about this new situation is wonderful.  Being in Annabel's body is going to take some getting used to.  Ellen wonders if she's the only person in the world to have gone through puberty forwards and then backwards.  It's strangest of all when she opens her mouth and Annabel's voice comes out, or when she looks in the mirror and sees her own expressions on her daughter's face.  She knows the change has happened, but she still expects to see and hear herself.  She wonders if Annabel feels the same way.  Poor girl--she's going to have a difficult day.</p>
<p>She, on the other hand, is getting a vacation from her everyday life, and she intends to enjoy it.  After all, how hard can one school day be?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>